Arcobaleno Days
by HaruuChanSan
Summary: Eight kids are stolen from their homes in the middle of the night and brought to a hideout. They are to be trained by the arcobaleno and first Vongola generation to be Vongola X, but what happens when others try to interfere? AU, No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

Finally, it was time again. They had finally gotten the call, and were just heading out to find new prey. Hopefully, this time they would better than the last ones. _Stronger, better prey._ Of course, they had waited an ungodly amount of time to do this again, though their boss would not allow it. "It's not time yet," she said. "Step out of this cave and die," she said. God, she was so annoying, but Reborn kept his cool, and did what she said. Because he promised to. He would always do what he was told if it was her giving the orders. _She's just like her grandmother…_ No, he had to snap out of it. After all, he was the strongest hitman, and showing emotion was taboo. He was preparing to leave with his comrades when the little girl's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Remember; only take the children with _your_ attributes. Don't even think about taking the innocent ones. They have nothing to do with this." She muttered into the darkness. Each of them nodded, not that any living human would be able to see. Of course, since they were… how should I put this… _enhanced, _they had it easy. Even their vision.

Slowly, Verde and Colonello heaved the giant rock at the entrance to the side. Moonlight flooded in, creating a shadow across their faces. Of course, they had installed lights inside when they moved in, but lighting was unnecessary, since their vision in darkness was equivalent to their vision during the daytime. Reborn glanced at everyone's face. None of them had changed. He smirked, adrenaline rushing through his veins, but he had tilted his fedora at an angle where the shadows would cover his face, hiding his smile. "3…2…1… Scatter!" the girl shouted. In an instant, they disappeared.

* * *

_3 hours earlier…_

"Tsu-kun, don't sleep on the couch, you'll get a cold!" the little boy stirred at the sound of his mom's voice, but he didn't open his eyes.

"Aww Nana, don't bother him, he's cute when he sleeps," a gruff voice from beside him said.

"Iemitsu, he'll catch a cold!" she protested.

"Alrighty then, c'mon Tsuna, let's go to bed," he felt strong arms envelope his body and pick him up.

"Papa?" the three year old boy opened his eyes to see himself being carried bridal style by his dad. Not long after, he felt himself being gently set down onto his bed, and warm blankets covering his body. "Papa where's Natsu?" he looked at his dad with wide eyes. All around, he could see glow in the dark stars all over the ceiling, and a Styrofoam solar system hanging above his head. Beside him was the nightstand, underneath a lamp and a digital clock. The numbers on the clock glowed deep red, and the walls opposite to him held the lines of the shadows being cast from the window.

"Natsu? Maybe he's under your bed," he strode over in just a few steps and crouched down to look under the smooth wood frame. "Ah, here it is. Oh no! Here he comes!" a grin spread across his face as he brought the plushie lion up from underneath the bed.

"Rooaaarr!" he play roared and brought the toy down onto Tsuna's face, sending the boy squealing and giggling.

"Ahh no! don't eat my face Natsu!" Tsuna squealed, kicking his sheets and swatting at his dad's hands. Iemitsu climed into the bed and tickled Tsuna, sending him into yet another fit of giggles.

After a couple minutes of laughing and playing, they finally stopped, with Iemitsu's arm underneath Tsuna's head and his other arm behind his own. Tsuna hugged Natsu tightly.

"Papa, do you have to go back to work tomorrow?" Tsuna finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, boss needs me. Sorry kiddo, I guess we can't go to the zoo tomorrow, huh?" Iemitsu looked at Tsuna, but the boy only gave him a smile.

"That's okay! 'Cause I know that Papa works hard, so when he comes home he doesn't have to worry about work!" Tsuna grinned at his dad, snuggling in closer to him.

"Haha, yea…I guess… Well, you'd better get to sleep Tsuna, I'll see you in a bit!" Iemitsu got out of bed and proceeded to the door.

"Good night Papa," Tsuna smiled, and felt his eyelids get heavier.

"Good night, Tsuna," Iemitsu smiled, and closed the door.

* * *

Hours passed, and the house was silent. Little did the family know, that that was about to change, of course, not that they would ever really "know". On the second floor, first room to the right, slept a little boy of three, deep in his slumber, while hugging a small lion. Across the room, the window opened a crack, just a crack, and a girl no older than twelve peeked in. _this must be it, _she thought to herself. Slowly, she opened the door a little more, and slipped in without a sound. She concentrated on the boy and felt her vision change. Suddenly, everything was a monotonous splash of black and white. Walls and windows were tinted white and grey. As her eyes followed towards the bed, everything into a soft shade of orange. _Hmm… could that be him?_ The little girl wondered. She tiptoed even closer to the bed and studied the boy on the bed. She saw how peaceful and content he looked, and immediately regretted ever stepping into this house. Moments passed as she thought about the boy's future. She snapped out of it when she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

*Yawn* "Ugh, I hate it when I can't sleep… maybe some TV will help…" a gruff voice mumbled as he descended the stairs. Relief washed over the girl as she heard the receding footsteps. She crept even closer to the boy, sitting on the bed. She decided that he was the one. She picked gently picked him up, making sure that he wouldn't be woken up, and glided back to the window. The little boy shifted in her arms, but did not wake. She looked down with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

_6 o'clock in the morning…_

"Ahhh I'm so hungry! What is there to eat,Kora!" Colonello stretched after putting down his catch of the night.

"Stupid, we just ate before we left," Lal Mirch, his partner, said.

"I'll give you my snack if you give me 10 bucks," a hooded figure said.

"Mou, I already gave you ten bucks last time you 'gave' me your snack…" Colonello pouted.

"Sucks bro," he (**she?)** retorded, a smirk decorating his **(her?)** face.

"All of you shut up, you're gonna wake the kids," Reborn threatened, pointing a gun at Colonello's face.

"Hey now, no need to get worked up,Kora!" Colonello laughed.

"Ugh at least you guys have one, I got all the lousy houses today…" Verde said, angrily typing on his laptop. He adjusted his glasses, even though he didn't actually need them. He had returned a little later than everyone, even though he was empty handed.

"It's your fault for using your stupid statistics and follow that road. I told you nothing good would come up, but nooo, you didn't listen," Colonello teased.

"Loser, I got too" the hooded figure smirked as the scientist stuck out his tongue.

"Shh, you guys should listen to Yuni, the kids _will _wake up if you keep up all that noise," Fon said, hands tucked into the opposite sleeves.

"Too late," Verde said, looking up. A raven haired boy sat up and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them, silver orbs glared at them. The harsh look sent chills up even Reborn's spine for a split second.

The boy didn't say anything for a second. He just stared with narrowed eyes.

"Damn, Fon, he looks just like you, kora! This is what Skull brought back?"Colonello looked at the boy with great interest.

The said martial artist approached his mini carbon copy and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Fon. What's your name?" he smiled gleefully.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers…" he narrowed his eyes even further.

"Well then, shall we introduce ourselves?" Fon suggested. "You start," he looked at Colonello.

"I'm Colonello, rain arcobaleno, kora!" he said curtly. The boy cocked his head. _Arcobaleno? _He thought. As if the blonde could see what he was thinking, he answered his question. "You'll find out later," he turned to Reborn.

"Ciaossu, I'm Reborn, sun arcobaleno," he tipped his fedora in a greeting.

"Mammon," the hooded figure said curtly.

"Don't call him Viper, kora, **(s)**he'll go bananas," Colonello joked from the other side of the room.

"Shut up! No one asked you!" Mammon retorted angrily.

"Yeah? Well I asked myself! How's that for permission?!" Colonello stood up and held out a fist.

The two bickered in the background while the others continued. The man with the white lab coat stood up and ignored their bickering. "I'm Verde, lightning arcobaleno,"

Skull stood up after him. "Skull, Cloud arcobaleno. I'm the one that brought you here."

Lal Mirch went next. "Lal, former rain arcobaleno," she sat back down immediately afterwards.

A petite girl no older than twelve stood up last. "And I'm Yuni, nice to meet you, Kyoya-kun!" she smiled.

The raven haired boy took a half step back. "How do you know my name?"

Skull stood up holding his hands out like a monster, and slowly walked towards him. "We know a lot of things, little boy… more then you'll ever know…" by the time he was finished the sentence, the cloud arcobaleno's face was only inches away from Kyoya's.

"You're in my bubble," the boy said calmly and flicked Skull on the forehead.

"Ow! God, that hurt!" Skull clutched his forehead and staggered back while Kyoya crossed his arms and stared defiantly.

"Hahahaha! He got you good, Skull! Smoked by a five year old, kora! Hilarious!" Colonello barked, holding his stomach.

"Haha, very funny," Skull said sarcastically. He sat down, rubbing the red mark on his forehead.

"I think we should wake the other kids now, it's almost time, and they'll be here soon," Yuni said.

"Good idea. Reborn, do your thing," Fon said, smiling.

"'Bout time," Reborn smirked and pulled out his gun. He aimed for the roof of the cave and fired a bullet. "Rise and shine, suckers!" he fired another one, and one by one the kids woke up with a start.

* * *

**A/N: Gahh! I don't know if Mammon is a girl or a boy! Please help! How was it guys? I wanted to try something new, but I feel like the plot is missing a lot of holes. R&R, tell me what you think of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!

* * *

The first one to wake up apart Kyoya was a silver-haired boy, around the same age as the former. He sat (more like shot!) up from his lying position, fully alert. At first, Reborn thought he was going to say something that could blow their cover, but boy was he wrong…

"This place is dark to the extreme!" he shouted at the top of his lungs while fist-pumping the air. Because of the noise he was creating, another one sat up, and a little girl followed suit. Both of them had similar hairstyles that resembled fruit, a pineapple per say.

"Kufufufu, can you shut up to the extreme?" the boy with the weird hairstyle said, adding in his signature chuckle.

"Mukuro-nii, that's mean!" the girl beside him scolded lightly; she was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Well he was being annoying…" he pouted.

"Hahaha, I wonder where I am… I'm kinda hungry…" another said. He didn't seem the least bit scared, or even nervous about the fact that he was just taken from his home in the middle of the night by a bunch of strangers that could potentially cause his death... or worse...

Another one beside him with caramel brown hair also sat up. His shoulder length hair was tousled from lying in an awkward position for so long. he looked around, though he didn't seem too worried. _Probably still half-asleep..._ Reborn thought.

The one just at his feet rose at around the same time. The little tyke had silver hair, also reaching down to the shoulder area. he wore a scowl on his face, and his fists were clenched.

"Bring me home you idiots!" he yelled, getting the attention of everybody in the room. He got up from the bed and crossed his arms.

Fon stepped foward, a smile on his face. "I'm afraid we can't do that, Hayato," he said.

Hayato narrowed his eyes. "How do you know my name? And why not?"

"Because... well, we can't tell you right now," Fon replied calmly.

Another one sat up, his cow print onesie straightening. "Lambo-sama want grape candy..." he mumbled. Too bad everyone ignored him.

Finally, the last one sat up, but fell off the bed due to the crowd. "Hiieee! Owie!" he shrieked.  
When he got up, he was clutching his head/hair/whatever was up there.

"Ah! Natsu's gone again..." he face fell and tears sprung from his eyes. The arcobaleno started at each other with a panicked look. They didn't know how to deal with a crying child! Each of them tried to comfort him with no avail. He only cried louder and louder, longing for his Natsu.

Fed up with the noise, skull slammed himself in another room (or cave-y hole-y thingy, if you will,) and hoped (not really) that the others would be able to survive this dilemma.

"Tsuna... please... stop..." Verde grimaced, covering his ears with his hands.

"Tsuna-nii, you can have my grape candy if you want," Lambo crawled up to the little boy, offering the grape candy he took from somewhere inside his hair (ew).

The boy stopped crying and sniffled. "T-thanks..." he wiped his eyes and put on a smile. "Ne Lambo, wanna be friends?" he grinned and the heavy atmosphere dispersed.

"Gyahaha, you can only be Lambo-sama's servant!" the toddler shouted, copying Tsuna's smile.

"Hahaha, I wanna be your servant!" the boy with the spiky black hair exclaimed.

"Mn! We can be servants together!" Tsuna replied cheerfully.

"Hahaha yay! My name's Takeshi, by the way," he said.

"We should all be Lambo-sama's servants!" Tsuna said. Cue crickets chirping.

"We should be friends, at the least!" Takeshi said. His grin beat Tsuna's by a landslide and a half.

"Are they completely ignoring our existences?" Colonello whispered to Reborn from the other side of the room.

"Yes, yes they are," the hitman replied bluntly. He continued to observe them, seeing how they interact with each other. He figured that if they were able to become closer to each other, they would be able to survive the obstacles to come with more ease.

At that time, Skull finally decided to come out of his hiding spot. If it was quieter, it means that the problem was solved... right?

Suddenly, they heard the rock at the entrance being moved.

"Yuni! Bring the kids to the other room! And shut them up too!" Reborn started shouting orders at everyone as Yuni lead the kids (who were wondering what the heck was going on).

"Colonello, Fon, take the front with me. Verde and Mammon, you back us up. Skull, you block the entrance to the kids and Yuni. Make sure _nothing_ gets past you. If I see so much as a speck of dust behind you, I'll make sure you don't get a single meal for the rest of your life,"

Skull gulped, trying not to imagine what he would look like at the end of his life. The sun arcobaleno didn't actually mean it, but he needed some sort of threat to make sure his lackey wasn't letting his guard down.

The seven of them took their stance, and awaited for whatever was on the other side of the boulder. Reborn was about to order Colonello to blow the damn rock up when he heard familiar cussing from the other side.

* * *

"Damn these idiotic acrobalenos making me shove this rock halfway across the universe! Ugh I just wanna-"

"Nufufufu, I kinda don't feel like being scarred for the rest of my life before I turn thirty," another voice interrupted.

"Hurry up! I'm freezing to half death!" yet another voice whined.

"Well then you can freeze off your other half before you come complaining to me again!" the first voice retorted.

"Do you extremely need help?" a gruff voice yelled.

"No I don't extremely need your help!" the first voice yelled back. Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today...

"G., do you think they have cake this time?"

"How the _hell_ am I supposed to freaking know Giotto, I don't stalk them or anything,"

"You're taking too slow, move." the arcobaleno heard G. cry out, then grunt.

"Wait..." Colonello started. "Please don't be him... Oh please, I don't wanna have to go find _another _rock. It's like the fifth since we signed that contract," the rain arcobaleno whined.

"Oh shoot it is him... we're all gonna die now!" Skull said from the back.

"Oh man... think of all the things I'm gonna have to pay for... I'm gonna murder that man one day... No, I take that back. He's too scary to murder," Mammon complained.

"My stuuuufffff!" Verde pouted. When they first moved in, Yuni agreed to let Verde bring in all of his equipment from the old hideout, so now they have a pile of stuff with Verde's name on them in storage room number twenty-something. Let's just say that the arcobaleno have a lot of stuff.

"Guys duck!" Fon shouted. The six of them crouched down and put their hands on the heads for protection.

Seconds later, the boulder just in front of Reborn Colonello and Fon exploded, the smaller bits hitting them on the faces. Reborn gritted his teeth as he felt one of the sharper ones graze his cheek.

Skull, being at the very back, was the first one to recover. he coughed and waved the smoke away from his face. Next came Verde and Mammon. They coughed and stepped back a bit. Once the majority of the smoke had cleared, the three aforementioned arcobaleno found Reborn, Fon and Colonello lying on the ground, their eyes resembling swirlies (Kinda like what Pokemon look like when they get beaten in battle).

"Uh... you guys ok?" Skull asked. he prodded their midsections with his boot, unsure if they were still living or not.

Fon was the first one to come to. He sat up rubbing the back of his head while wincing in pain. "That man needs to be less violent..." he mumbled.

Next Reborn, though his solution was a little more... corrupt... than Fon's.

"I'm gonna f****** murder that man one day and I'm gonna **** ******* **** ***(Use your imagination :D)" he muttered. An intense aura surrounded him as the room's temperature dropped.

Last but not least came Colonello. Being one of the most immature arcobaleno, he didn't use death threats like Reborn did, or mumble under his breath like Fon did. Instead, he stood there and pouted. And no one could do _anything_ about it, because when Colonello pouts, _he pouts._

Finally, when all of the smoke cleared, the arcobaleno (minus Yuni, who was still in the back room with the kids,) saw 7 men standing in front of the opening.

They were about to say something when the one standing at the very front beat them to it. "Hey guys! Got any cake?" he grinned.

"Oh god... not you guys..." Reborn muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter guys... I guess I'm just not feelin' it this time. Well... sucks to be me?**

**Anyways, while you're reading this, you guys should check out _The KHR Sue Slayer Academy_ written by Miss Instant Noodles. It's hilarious, and don't forget to hand in a form afterwards so she can sign you up!  
**

**Otakupanda~  
**


End file.
